Charmingly Confusing
by Paaou
Summary: Dix ans après la victoire glorieuse de Harry Potter, celui ci découvre une nouvelle prophétie. Très peu de personnes en ont vent, et parmis elles beaucoup ignore même de quoi elle parle, si ce n'est cela : le dernier fils d'Harry Potter.


Les tambourinements incessants de ma sœur contre la porte, me donnaient presque envie de faire durer cette douce torture. 20 minutes et 34 secondes que j'étais sous cette eau délicieusement brulante, qui faisait rougir ma peau à l' extrême. N'importe qui m'aurait traité de sado tellement cette torture me plaisait. Toujours est-il que j'adore le feu, la chaleur, la vapeur… Un penchant trop prononcé pour le danger a l'évidence. A contre cœur je stoppai cette torture pour m'enrouler dans une serviette qui me parut glacer comparer a l'eau bouillante qui ruisselait encore sur ma peau laiteuse. Ma sœur, Lily avait dut se calmer en n'entendant plus l'eau couler. D'un pas lassé je me dirigeais vers le miroir couvert de buée que j'enlevais avec ma main, plus un bruit, la maison était silencieuse. Je fixais ce mec en face de moi, ses yeux vert émeraudes, me rappelant vaguement ceux d'un « héro » de guerre. Mais je n'aimais pas mes yeux, ce n'est pas vraiment eux qui me dérangeait enfaite, c'est plutôt la réaction des gens quand il les voyait. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces : « Oh mais c'est fou ce que tu ressemble a ton père ! ». Et non, je ne voulais pas ressembler a mon père, vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un ce n'est pas une chose facile. On ne vous parle parce que vous êtes le fils d'Harry Potter, on ne vous appelle que le fils d'Harry Potter. Et je ne supporte pas ça, dés mon plus jeune âge, je n'ai pas supporté tous l'intérêt qu'on portait a ma famille sans chercher a nous connaitre vraiment individuellement. Nous n'étions que la famille d'Harry Potter. Je soupirai en regardant mon reflet, je glissais ma main dans mes cheveux brun indomptable. A part les yeux de mon père, je n'avais rien qui trahissait mon appartenance à la fratrie Potter-Weasley, et d'ailleurs j'en étais plutôt fier. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti proche de ma famille. Peut être que ça vient de mon statut de vilain petit canard de la famille ? Mhm… C'est vrai qu'ils sont distant avec moi, tout ça parce que je suis a Serpentard. Et peut être accessoirement parce que mon meilleur ami s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy, mais ça je vous expliquerais ça plus tard.

Je sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette noué autour de ma taille. Je n'avais pas vraiment à me plaindre de mon physique, le Quidditch m'avait pas mal aidé a me musclé. Batteur chez les Serpentard, je prenais un plaisir malsain a amoché les Gryffondor même ceux de ma famille, pas de sentiments au Qudditch et puis en dehors il n'y en avait pas tellement non plus. Vous me trouvez peut être dur avec ma famille qui a l'air uni, chaleureuse et tout ce qui s'en suis. Mais croyez moi, ils ne sont rien de tous ça, enfin pas avec moi en tout cas. Ma mère n'était que très peu tendre avec moi et ce depuis que j'étais petit. Mon père a bien essayé de se rapprocher de moi mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait un malaise entre nous, d'où il provenait je ne saurai le dire, toujours est il qu'il était bien la. Le jour où je partis pour Poudlard, il m'avait assuré que ça ne changerait rien que je sois à Serpentard, tu parles de promesses en l'air, oui le grand Harry Potter ne tient pas ses promesses. Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain après 1 bonne heure. Ma sœur était bien là assise en face de cette porte, à dépérir lentement, la pauvre tout les matins c'était la même chose, elle avait qu'a se lever plus tôt aussi. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire narquois made in Serpentard, Merlin sait le nombre de fois ou j'ai adressé ce sourire.

Salut Lily. Dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas aller à Poudlard pour ta rentrée de 3ieme année avec cette tête. Tu ferais peur à Russard lui-même.

En retour je n'eus le droit qu'a un grognement énervé. Elle n'était pas du matin ma petite sœur, ne vous laissez pas amadouer par sa tête d'ange, c'est une vraie peste. C'est a ce demander ce qu'elle fiche a Gryffondor, moi ? Exagérer ? Mais non ! Je vous jure, roh.. Puis vous verrez de toute façon. Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, que j'avais VOLONTAIREMENT décorée aux couleurs de ma maison. Surement une façon pathétique d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de mes parents sans grand succès, j'étais toujours l'insignifiant enfant du milieu à leur yeux et je le resterai surement tout ma vie. Mais je n'avais pas envie de ça, je veux être quelqu'un a part entière, sans allusions a mon père ou n'importe qui d'autre, juste moi. Albus Severus Potter. Je pris des vêtements pas de marques, je déteste les marques, sorcières ou moldu, je n'aime pas ça. Toute ma famille porte des marques, et fait même des campagnes de PUB, non mais vous vous rendez compte du ridicule. De la PUB ! Même Scorpius en porte, bon lui à la limite je supporte même quand même. Donc, je m'habille avec mes vêtements SANS marques, ma valise était sur mon lit. Je l'avais déjà faite depuis un moment en faite, l'impatience de retourner la ou je me sentais hors de tout cette Potter and Weasley mania. Je venais d'enfermer mon hibou, Rory dans sa cage et je me dépêchai de gagner la cuisine avec mes affaires.

Chalut ! Lance-je la bouche pleine de la tartine que je venais d'avaler.

J'eus le droit au regard accusateur de ma mère qui soupçonnait bien mon impatience de partir, car ce n'est pas tout les matins qu'on pouvait me voir de bonne humeur. Je lui adressai un petit sourire histoire de m'excuser d'être content de les quitter.

Une bonne heure plus tard nous étions enfin arrivés à la gare voix 9 ¾ pour mon plus grand bonheur. Tous les ans j'étais un peu plus content de voir de grand train rouge et noir, cette année pour la 5ieme fois. J'embrassai ma mère et mon père et sans même un regard de plus je me glissai dans la foule de gens présent. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir toute ma famille, encore moins mon oncle Ron avec son regard de tueur et ma tante Hermione et son éternelle regard de compassion. Mais merde ! Je suis a Serpentard et alors ? Ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse. Je fendais la foule comme quelqu'un qui courrait après la mort, y a avait plusieurs personne que je ne voulais pas croiser maintenant. Comme Lucie, Annabelle, Emma et Manon. Oui ce sont mes « copines », et non je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, j'ai du charme, je le sais et je m'en sers. C'est peut être exagérer, mais je ne suis pas officiellement avec elles, c'est juste que comparé aux autres filles, ces quatres la je les revois régulièrement alors que d'habitude une fois que j'ai eu une fille elle ne m'intéresse plus. C'est peut être matcho comme habitude mais je suis comme ça, j'aime les défis. C'est tellement plus excitant, j'ai conscience que malgré mon charme le fait que je sois le fils de l'Elu ça aide pour séduire. L'amour ? Non je ne connais pas, et puis je n'ai pas tellement envie de connaitre, les gens sont trop faible et niaient quand ils sont amoureux. Moi, je m'amuse, je profite et je suis bien comme ça.

J'étais enfin au calme dans mon compartiment habituel, je me dépatouillais comme je pouvais avec ma valise quand un grand blond entra en trombe dans le compartiment. Je me tournai avec un grand sourire chaleureux dont il était un des rares a profité. Mon meilleur ami, Scorpius Malefoy j'ai fait les 400 coups avec lui au cours de mes années passées. Je me souviens de la premières fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai entendu Ron dire à Rose d'être plus forte que lui en cours, et j'ai vu que ma famille de l'aimait pas. A ce moment c'était clair, j'ai su que je devais absolument être ami avec lui ! Et c'est ce que j'ai réussis à faire, sans faire trop d'efforts d'ailleurs, on était un peu sur la même longueur d'ondes. On avait tout les deux, ce coté obscur et mystérieux, qui nous mettait à part, qui donnait aux gens l'envie de nous aimer comme de nous détester. Mais on s'était bien trouvé moi et Scorp' on était pareil tout en étant différents.

Salut toi. Il m'avait dit ça avec son sourire malefoyien qui faisait tomber la plus part des filles. Dis moi t'as vu Lucie ? Elle te cherche partout mec.

Et merde.

Scorpius éclata d'un rire franc devant ma détresse. Il était comme ça, et je l'aimais bien comme ça.

C'est pas grave, je la verrai plus tard… Peut-être.

Son rire s'accentua davantage, et je me joignis à lui. Le reste du voyage, nous étions seuls dans le compartiment et je lui racontais mes vacances horribles que j'avais passé avec toute la famille, comment je m'étais senti exclu. Il fit de même. Et après un trajet qui me parut bien court nous étions arrivés… Arrivé à Poudlard, l'école que je ne pensais jamais quitté. J'ai bien dis pensais.


End file.
